Augustus Gloop
Augustus Gloop is a main character in the book Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (1964). He is a extremegreedy child obsessed with food and never stops eating. 5 Appearances In the 2010 adaptation, Augustus is portrayed by Philip Wiegratz and isn't nearly as vocal as the other children. His gluttony is greatly emphasized as he is always consuming chocolate, which is sloppily smeared around his mouth. His diet of just chocolate and meat (his overweight father is a butcher like in the first movie) renders him obese with a lumbering, slow walk, and he discovered the Golden Ticket in his Wonka Bar only after accidentally biting off and nearly swallowing one of the ticket's corners. He was aloof and cruel toward Charlie in the one instance when they interact, as Augustus offered him a Wonka Bar as they are walking towards the entrance to the Chocolate Room and then retracts it, telling Charlie he should have brought one of his own. When told by Wonka to "enjoy" the Chocolate Room, Augustus began to gorge himself on the room's various contents before moving on to the chocolate river, ignoring his mother's subsequent protests and Wonka's warning that the liquid chocolate can't be touched by human hands. Augustus soon lost his balance and fell into the river, and was sucked out by the extraction pipe and whizzed off to the "Boiler Room." He was also heavier in this film. His hometown of Düsseldorf is briefly seen resembling a southern German town during winter, with wooden houses and a backdrop of snowcapped Alps mountains. However, the real Düsseldorf is actually the capital city of the western German state of North Rhine-Westphalia in the lower Rhine plains, and is also located near the industrialized metropolis of Ruhr Valley. In the 2005 film's video game, Wonka says at the beginning of the Wriggle Sweets Room level, "That Bavarian bully has done it again!" which is geographically incorrect, though Wonka may not really care. The town shown in the film was actually Gengenbach, in the southern German state of Baden-Württemberg. In the play "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory," Augustus is a combination of the boys in the book and the 2005 movie, with his song from the 1973. He is very gluttonous and says little. His mother feeds him massive amounts of food to train him for the "Eating Olympics." According to the song "I Eat More" he gorges himself on such large amounts of food that at the end of the day he is too bloated to fit through the dining room door. His home town is mentioned to be Frankfurt, Germany. 'Augustus' Endgame' In the novel, after he fell into and was sucked out of the chocolate river, Augustus's body shape is altered dramatically: he became extremely underweight from being squeezed through the pipe. His fate in the 1973 film was not visualized, with only Wonka's insistence to Charlie that all four bad children would remain intact. In the 2010 adaptation, his physical stature was relatively unchanged after his journey into the Boiler Room. However, he is partially covered in chocolate, which he eats off himself as he leaves the factory, much to his mother's consternation. It is implied through dialogue that Augustus is now made of chocolate. 'Augustus Gloop song' Lyrics (1973) Oompa Loompa Doopa-Dee-Doo I've got a perfect puzzle for you! Oompa Loompa Doopa-Dee-Dee If you are wise, you'll listen to me! What do you get when you guzzle down sweets? Eating as much as an elephant eats? What are you at, getting terribly fat? What do you think will come of that? I don't like the look of it! Oompa Loompa Doopa-Dee-Dah If you're not greedy, you will go far! You will live in happiness to, Like the Oompa Loompa Doopa-Dee-Doo! Doopa-Dee-doooooooo Lyrics (2010Version) Augustus' song is sort of an Indian style with the exception of the sitar. It is sung after he gets sucked up into the pipe Augustus Gloop! Augustus Gloop! The great big greedy nincompoop! Augustus Gloop! So big and vile. So greedy, foul, and infantile 'Come on!' we cried, 'The time is 38494 To send him shooting up the pipe But don't, dear children, be alarmed; Augustus Gloop will not be harmed, Augustus Gloop will not be harmed Although, of course, we must admit, he will be altered quite a bit. Slowly, the wheels go round and round, and cogs begin to grind and pound; We boil him for a minute more, Until we're absolutely sure Then out he comes! And now! By grace! A miracle has taken place! A miracle has taken place! This greedy brute, this louse's ear, Is loved by people everywhere! For who could hate or bear a grudge Against a luscious bit of fudge?" West End Musical and Broadway Retool In the West End and Broadway version of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Augustus lives in an unnamed town in the German state of Bavaria, and his father remains a butcher. He and Mrs. Gloop are much more cheery and goofy than any of their past incarnations. Augustus found his golden ticket in this version in the same way that he did in the 2010 version- by biting it. Although Augustus isn't really mean to anyone in this version-however he does call Mike Teavee stupid at one point, his gross and greedy nature is what justified his comeuppance. He does such things as burp and fart in public, he smells like meat, and he devours pigs and sometimes dogs. In the song "More of Him to Love," Mrs. Gloop justifies the reason why she spoils Augustus, the main reason being, "There's more of him to love." In both London and Broadway, while in the Chocolate Room, Augustus meets his downfall by drinking out of the chocolate river. Augustus's fate is left ambiguous, in both the London and Broadway version. Although keeping many of the same aspects of his West End Musical Counterpart, Broadway Augustus is actually played by a young adult and his father is implied to be deceased (like Charlie's). Augustus-Gloop-charlie-and-the-chocolate-factory-31958202-1024-768-1-.jpg Augustus.png Category:Willy Wonka characters Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Male characters Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Category:Villains Category:Songs Category:Gloop Family